Drunken Love
by slimshadysasuke
Summary: It's Itachi's wedding day, and Naruto Uzumaki still can't seem to get a grip on his drinking issue. Too many shots and the blonde is oblivious to everything happening around him. But Sasuke knows and will remember it all. So when a secret gone wrong becomes Sasuke's reality, will he choose to share it with Naruto, or is that kiss something he wants to keep to himself? SasuNaru


**This is one of the many stories that I have been meaning to write for the longest time. I have a folder that is titled: Naruto Story and Summary Ideas. I am being 100% serious. I'm just a procrastinator and that leads to me never writing, so I will apologize for that. It is taking me every will of my body to try and get better at doing stuff when I need to.**

**So anyway, I hope you like this first chapter! I know I'm not the best writer in the world! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

One shot after another, after another, after another. The liquid burns my throat as it trails into my bloodstream. I've lost count on how much alcohol I've consumed tonight.

Not that the party is bland, but I'm not particularly in this best mood for a wedding.

Itachi somehow managed to steal Sakura away from my grasp – the grasp that I never truly had on her.

Sasuke was happy that his older brother had found love. He was – more importantly – happy that he had gotten rid of Sakura and her obsession over him.

They had to see each other on family holidays now, but no more affectionate "Oh my god, Sasuke!" 's would be coming out of her mouth.

The amount of people here is overwhelming. I have never met over half of them, but at least I have a couple friends here.

I stumble through the dining room and encounter my good 'ol pal, Shikamaru.

"Hey, Naruto," he smiles, his arm wrapped around the shoulders of an old enemy of mine, Temari. "How have you been?"

"Drunken most of the time. How about you?" He frowns at my words, but responds to my question anyway.

"I'm doing alright. You can contact me anytime you need me, alright?" Shikamaru tucks a card with his information on it into my jacket pocket. I nod with a small smile on my face and take a sip of the wine in my glass. I need more.

An hour later, I find myself sitting at the bar; several glasses surrounding me. My thoughts are all jumbled together at this point. Doesn't mean I should stop.

"Can I have another?" I mumble to the bartender; completely unaware that my speaking capability was still intact. He slides me another vodka shot and I gulp it down in an instant; shaking my head from the chills.

The sound of the music thumps loudly against my eardrums. I sway my head to the beat, having nothing better to do in this drastic moment.

The bartender continues to hand me drinks and shots all night – just the way I like it.

Somewhere in the distance I make out a clinging glass. Great. Another toast.

I take hold of my wine glass – filled with whatever fancy champagne the bride and groom have chosen – prepared to say "Cheers" when they finish their speech.

Sasuke stands up. Clearing his throat he begins, "I would like to say a few words. Itachi has always been there for me, even when I thought he wasn't. I know that I was quite the bothersome child and that he had better things to do, but he was always watching me and making sure that I was safe. I am the same for him: a guardian. Being the younger sibling, I was always told "Be more like your brother, Sasuke" or, "Itachi did better than that." I'm still shocked to this day since I'm clearly the best of the two," cue the laughter, "but, there is no doubt in my mind that he is a great person to look up to. Now, Sakura, I've known your psychotic ass for a couple years now, and you better keep a hold of him. He may be the only one you've got." Sakura's face gets bright red while she glares at Sasuke; the room fills with laughter. "No, I'm kidding. But seriously, don't break his heart." Sasuke lifts his glass; the whole room – including me – following his lead. "To Itachi and Sakura, and the many years to come." Everyone clings their glasses and consumes the champagne.

I take the last swig of mine; all of the alcohol I have consumed this night taking a grasp on my brain. My vision begins to become hazy and I can't seem to focus anymore.

Here's to a new night I'm not going to remember.

* * *

_**This wedding is everything my brother has dreamed about ever since he asked Sakura to be his for a lifetime. That was probably the most shocking thing I have every come to encounter. Itachi and Sakura? Some force decided to bring them together, and if they're happy, then I'm happy.**_

_**I take a deep breath and stand up. Time for my big speech.**_

_**I cling my glass; gathering the attention of everyone in the room. Clearing my throat, I begin.**_

_**After I finish my nerve-raking toast, I smile over at the guests sitting at the many tables. Some have tears in their eyes while others have begun to talk once again. **_

_**Tonight is a good night. One I want to remember. **_

_**Clapping my brother on the back, I exit the dining area and head into the halls, looking for a certain blonde I haven't seen all night.**_

_**The dance floor is swarming with people. He could be anywhere. The bar, the dining area, the dance floor, the halls... this place is huge.**_

_**I continue to wander around a bit. Where is he?**_

"_**Sasuke!" a voice calls for me. I swiftly turn towards the bar to find a weary-eyed Naruto, holding a shot glass.**_

"_**Naruto, are you alright?" I quickly walk up to him; scanning his eyes. He's drunk.**_

_** "I'm fine! Just had a couple shots ya know?" I lean to the side and raise my eyebrows at the bartender. He shrugs and continues cleaning the glasses. Idiot.**_

_** "I need to get you to a room," I command; taking hold of Naruto's arm. He squirms out of my grasp and pouts; stumbling on his steps as he tries to find his balance.**_

_** "I want to go dance, Sasukeeeeeeee." He wobbles over to the dancing crowd. Sighing, I reluctantly follow him.**_

_**Naruto tries grinding up on some girl he's probably never even met, but she's more than happen to oblige. Naruto may be a loud and obnoxious moron, but he's got quite the looks.**_

_**Not wanting to look at this scene anymore, I drag Naruto off of the lit up floor and into the hallway. "No more jacking around. It's time to lie down."**_

_** "Why are you such a party-pooper?" Naruto slurs his words. He never has been the prettiest drunk. I've witnessed it more than enough times to know.**_

_** "I thought you were gonna stop impulsively drinking, idiot," I talk as I take him up the broad staircase. He hiccups; his eyes slowly beginning to close.**_

_** "I just… haven't been great, ya know? Thought this night would be better with a couple shots." I lower my head; disappointed. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him the last time we had a friend convention.**_

_**Coming to a stop in front of a master bedroom, I open the door and set Naruto on the bed. He pats around him; slipping off his shoes… and his shirt. Little scars trail up his stomach. Those from the last time he lashed out. **_

_**He stretches his arms out and chuckles quietly. "Sasuke... I have a secret for you." A secret? What could he possibly want to tell me at a moment like this? "Come here." I carefully walk towards him; my shadow looming over his slumping figure. "Closer," he chimes. I lean closer to him.**_

_**He takes hold of my face; gently pressing his lips to mine. The scent of alcohol remains on his breath. He bites my lower lip, slowly pulling away. A smile creeps onto his tired face. "Shhh, don't tell anyone," he whispers in my ear. I stare into his eyes, trying to find some sort of answer, but nothing shines through those glazed-over, blue eyes. **_

_**Naruto crawls underneath the sheets; kicking off his jeans and muttering the words, "Goodnight." His snores instantly fill the bedroom and I turn off the lights.**_

_**I slam the door shut. Why did he kiss me? What kind of secret is that? Is that the real Naruto, or just his drunken personality shining through?**_

_**I slide to the floor against the closed bedroom that Naruto lies sound asleep in. I grab tufts hair in my hands and lightly pull on it; the mystery getting to me.**_

_**That blonde does too many things to me. A night to remember is what I got for sure. This night is one I'll never forget.**_

* * *

**And that is the end of this, unfortunately short, chapter! I do apologize for the length of the chapter, but it is mostly just an intro. It was not supposed to be super long. I do promise that the other chapters will be a ton shorter. Pinky promise.**

**Anyway, I would like to mention to you that I have other stories posted and if you want, you can go check them out.**

**Also, it means a lot to me when I get your feedback, and you guys make my day even if you just say something like "Good first chapter," or something along the lines. Thanks if you do! xoxo**


End file.
